cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Espora
History Rising from the ashes of the PB-NpO war, Espora was a nation of humble beginnings. But guided by the hand of it's ruler, Marzipan, and governed by a strict policy of economic and military caution it has grown under the wing of Polaris to become a resilient local power. Bloodied and battered by the Grudge War, Espora is slowly regenerating to her former glory. Endurance The capital city, Manda, hugs the eastern coast. Agricultural land is highly prized, so strict regulation prevents the urban sprawl from encroaching too far inland and the city snakes along the shoreline as a result. Despite this, Espora needs to import huge quantities of food to feed her dense population and the docks are heaving with activity around the clock. Endurance was built in the most sheltered inlet on the coast, but is still battered by immensely violent storms several times each year. Endurance's local economy is based primarily upon banking, finance, technology, and the export of software and electronics. Geography The geography of Espora is one of contrasts between East and West. West: The western area of Espora is mountainous, rugged, and sparsely populated. The plateau reaches such a height that life here is extremely harsh, and the only permanent inhabitants are small groups of nomadic citizens, and some minor military camps and monitoring stations. To the north of the plateau is an extensive desert of hard, dusty soil which receives so little rain that it has only ever been used as a site for forced labor camps - the government's most severe judicial punishment. East: The eastern area of Espora consists of a large basin, with many rivers fed by water from the mountains to the west. As a result of this the land is highly fertile, and contains areas of outstanding natural beauty and biodiversity which are protected by law. Such areas are, after the capital, the leading tourist destinations in the country. This area extends south into the fertile and densely farmed lowlands, running all the way to the coast. Religion The national religion of Espora varies with time. However the government has traditionally been a tolerant one and legislation against discrimination on the grounds of faith has been in place since the country was founded. Plans are in place to make Espora officially a multi-faith country in the near future. Education Education in Espora has suffered recently, as schools and universities were closed down to make way for guerilla camps prior to the last great war. However the government is planning to restore these facilities when able to do so, and promises it's citizens that once this has taken place internet infrastructure will be installed across the country, free to use at no extra cost to the taxpayer. Economy The working citizens of Espora have ample opportunities for employment thanks to an ongoing programme of construction and expansion. The most common occupations are mining, (even with the work carried out in the labor camps), shipping, construction, manufacturing, and work in the financial sector. There are also employment opportunities in Espora's traditional breweries, and in agriculture, although these occupations employ a significantly lower proportion of the workforce. Military The military of Espora consists almost entirely of it's standing army of infantry, all other forces being decommissioned in times of peace. It's soldiers are not only in charge of defence, but they also serve as the nation's police force. The Esporan Military Police serve a variety of functions, including border management and security, enforcing law and order, and even providing a small coastguard service. Nuclear Program Although Espora possesses the capability to enrich uranium to a high standard and use it to produce a nuclear bomb, the nation possesses no warheads at this time. Until such a time as the nation's economy has regenerated to the point where holding a nuclear arsenal would be viable, the Esporan government will not hold any weapons of mass destruction, relying on the ability to produce and use nuclear arms to act as a deterrent until then.